Headaches!
by LadyWitchita
Summary: Natsu has a headache, so Lucy gives him something to help him relieve his headache! Then Natsu goes and repays her? One-Shot for NaLu Week! Enjoy! Rated M for sexiness!


**A little one-shot that I was thinking about! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy collapsed in her doorway of her house. She whined, "Waaaah! Of course Natsu had to destroy everything! Now I have to take another mission tomorrow or I won't be able to pay my rent! Natsu you baka!"

"It's not my fault, that dark guild had it comin' Luce." Natsu retorted casually.

Lucy screamed, "KYAAAH! Natsu! When did you get in my house?" She questioned.

To her benefit, it was nice to see Natsu, but not in her house unexpectedly. Everything that was personal to her, had to be hidden. Like her diary, her letters to her mother, and her novel. She couldn't leave anything out in the open that could possibly intrigue Natsu. He could read, and if he could read, he could snoop through her things, and find out all sorts of embarrassing secrets that she didn't want him to know!

Lucy had been feeling strange for a long time. Her feelings for Natsu have always been adoring, but now they were becoming stronger. She felt that maybe they were becoming closer as friends, but obviously she knew better than this. Lucy mentally slapped herself for falling in love with the flame-brained idiot, but she couldn't help herself and she kept spiraling into the black hole known as love.

Natsu waved his hand in front of Lucy's face. "Lucy? Hello? Come back to Earthland Lucy!"

Lucy blinked, coming back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

Natsu sighed. "Luce, you dummy. I was just answering your question! I broke into your house like I always do. By the way," Natsu walked into Lucy's kitchen and began rummaging through her cupboards, "do you have any good food?"

Lucy's eye twitched. Natsu always mooched off of her! Food and sleep! "You typical man!" She growled. Nonetheless she didn't ignore Natsu's pleas, and she made him something to eat. Oh Mavis, she knew that if Natsu even attempted to make something in her kitchen, she would definitely have to find someplace else to live.

One meal (or more like a feast) later, Natsu collapsed on Lucy's bed. He already began snoozing lightly. How could one person eat so much and then sleep so easily! She cleaned up her kitchen and went to take a bath. That should soothe her aching muscles.

Retrieving her towel and clothes, she closed the door and turned on the water, testing the temperature. She sighed peacefully as she stepped in and sank down into the warmth. Lucy hummed quietly as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She felt as light as air as she sank deeper and deeper into her little pool of serenity. Lucy lazily opened her eyes to pick a shampoo for her hair. She contemplated on strawberry or vanilla. For a moment her mind wandered over and she then was thinking on which one Natsu would like the best.

She decided on strawberry. The liquid soap was pink, like Natsu's hair, and she scrubbed her scalp until she felt all the dirt and grime was gone. Her bath sure relieved her of stress, but as always it was time to get out and go back to reality.

Drying herself, putting on night clothes, and brushing her teeth were the basics before leaving the bathroom. Lucy had her hand on the doorknob when her eyes drifted over to her perfume collection. She wondered if a squirt of perfume would be necessary considering she just took a bath. She wanted to stick with strawberry, considering Natsu liked that. Or so she hoped. She had strawberry perfume didn't she? Or was is cherry-blossom? She couldn't remember. Lucy shuffled over to the liquid in all the different bottles. Vanilla, cherry-blossom (she did have some!), candy crush, summer breeze, ocean scent, and strawberry! She had both! She sprayed a squirt on her wrists and rubbed them together and then she rubbed her wrists around her neck. She inhaled and could faintly smell strawberries. She smiled in satisfaction.

Lucy looked at herself in her mirror one more time before leaving. She was in her own home yet she cared how she looked! Was it because of Natsu? She assumed so. Natsu was making her feel all of those other weird emotions. She chalked it up as Natsu's fault yet again.

She exited the bathroom and saw Natsu sitting on Lucy's bed, rubbing his temples. He appeared to have a pained look on his face. Lucy's eyes became full of worry.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" Lucy's hand brushed Natsu's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Wait, flinch? Since when does Natsu, oh the great Natsu Dragneel, flinch around anybody except Erza?

Natsu groaned. "Oh Luce, I have a really bad headache."

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, how bad?"

Natsu moaned in pain once more. "It feels like I have been struck by Erza, but about ten thousand times worse."

"Ouch! That bad?"

"That bad."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. Was she going to let this dragon slayer suffer? Of course not! After all she oh so loved this idiotic man with all her heart, even if she hated herself for falling for him. She knew the perfect method to relieve a headache! But, that's a method that made her blush redder than Erza's scarlet hair.

Sex. Or making love, which sounded way more romantic. She read in one of her books that sex often relieves headaches because of the release of endorphins, which are the body's natural painkillers. Lucy stood there in front of a suffering Natsu, contemplating what to do other than have sex.

A massage! That's it! Lucy mentally high-fived herself for thinking in ways other than being a pervert. She knew that a head massage could definitely relieve his headache. She wanted to propose the idea, but how? Without sounding so awkward?

Lucy coughed. "N-Natsu," She stuttered. Of all the times to get nervous, it had to be now? "I know a way to make you feel better…"

Natsu beamed. "Really Luce? That would be so awesome! Please make me feel better! This headache thing sucks!"

Lucy blushed. He was going to let her do this? Not that he knew what she was doing, but she smiled knowing that he had complete trust in her.

"Alright Natsu, hold on." Lucy turned on her heel and went to her bathroom yet again. Underneath her sink she kept candles, ones with scents and ones without. She didn't know which ones Natsu wanted so she grabbed every kind, even the unscented ones, and returned to dragon slayer. "Pick the one that smells the most relaxing to you."

Natsu took the candles and smelled each one. He smiled, "I like strawberries."

Lucy began to think yet again! Did she have strawberry scented candles? She didn't thinks so. She had vanilla, lavender, wintergreen, and sea breeze. She didn't have strawberry! Those were it! What was Natsu talking about? "Um Natsu, I don't have a strawberry scented candle."

Natsu chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the candle, Luce. I was talking about you. You smell sweet, and relaxing to me, so I don't need a scented candle. Just use the unscented one."

Lucy smiled and nodded. Natsu said she smelled sweet. That made her stomach fill up with butterflies. Never had she ever felt something like this before. She knew she was blushing, and she became frustrated that she was so easily overwhelmed by him!

She had Natsu light the candle and she set them on her windowsill. Lucy then turned off all the lights and closed the blinds. Was she ready for this? This seemed like such a sensual thing to do. Lucy's heart was thumping louder than a drum and her stomach was doing backflips. Lucy sat on her bed, took a pillow, and set it gently between her opened legs. This was starting to get embarrassing. Natsu in between Lucy's legs? Oh Mavis she was going to freak out about this later. Well, later didn't have to wait because inside she was freaking out now! She spoke softly, "Alright Natsu, lay on the pillow."

Natsu blinked. Lay on the pillow? Between Lucy's legs? Was this for real? He coughed in an attempt to sound normal. Alright, this was happening. Natsu leaned down and slowly, his head made contact with the pillow. The only thing separating him between Lucy's secret garden. That thought made him blush.

Natsu? Blush? How unnatural. He was nervous, and so was she. There was definitely enough sexual tension between them, but who cares? Let's add more by creating more close contact!

Lucy spoke in a calming voice, "Alright Natsu, just relax. Close your eyes, and let me take your headache away."

The way Lucy spoke, made Natsu heat up internally. The way the words just glided off of her glossy mouth, made him want to pounce her and devour the words before they even left her pretty pink lips.

Lucy started by rubbing small circles on Natsu's temples, applying force to the pressure points. Lucy began working her way down Natsu's face, pushing and pressing in different spots on Natsu's face. Her fingers danced oh so delicately across the man's face. Her hands traveled lower and began massaging Natsu's collarbones.

Natsu hitched a breath. Lucy's hands were cold comparing to the heat emitting from his body right now.

"Breathe deep Natsu." Lucy whispered, seductively? Was she trying to be seductive? Lucy was never good at that. She tried but always ended up making a fool of herself. Could this be her chance? Should she even try to pursue Natsu? The fact that he was letting her do this was sending her signals that maybe he did like her, but then again it is _Natsu_. The man who she thought was going to confess his love, but really wanted to go look for treasure under a damn tree. He is a dense moron. But, if he's dense, maybe he won't notice her attempts to sound sexy! Worth a shot.

"Breathe Natsu, breathe deep." This time, Lucy drug out her sentence, making her words fall out of her mouth oh so lovingly.

Natsu twitched at the blondes' words. Mavis, she was going to kill him with that mouth of hers. Everything that came out of it made Natsu more uncomfortable. Why couldn't he control himself? Lucy had always been close before. Maybe not this close, to a sensual level, but close contact. Natsu never had anything called personal space, and no one thought to correct him. Now that he was this close to Lucy, he was thinking maybe it would be best to keep away! The tension was growing and growing, and Lucy was making it worse by becoming sexier and sexier.

She noticed the reaction she received. Was it working? She smiled inwardly and praised her genius brain. Suddenly, she started tracing the facial features of Natsu's face.

She gently touched his lips, traced over his nose, and around his eyes. Her fingers moved hesitantly, like she was exploring something unknown to her. Lucy lightly brushed Natsu's eye lashes upwards, making them curl. She traced his eyebrows all the way up to his forehead and she burrowed her fingers into his soft, pink locks.

Massaging his scalp, Lucy breathed in sync with Natsu as if they were becoming one. She then let her fingers drop toward the back of Natsu's neck and onto his tense shoulders, where she kneaded the knots out one by one.

Carefully, she leaned down toward Natsu's right ear, whispering as sensually as she could, "You're very tense here Natsu. I can tell you've been fighting hard recently."

Natsu shivered. Goose bumps filled his body. Never has he ever been given goose bumps by anyone before. He exhaled sharply, but quietly, his lips parted barely and he moaned ever so softly. Goddamnit, Lucy was affecting him, and he was trying his hardest to hold his impulses in.

Lucy smiled. She was winning! Even though this wasn't a game, it felt like a challenge and she more motivated now that she saw all the reactions she was getting from the dragon slayer.

Slowly she let her nails drag themselves back up to Natsu's head and she began massaging once more. Her massage was coming to a close. She did one last trace of Natsu's face, this time being extra slow and sensitive, letting her nails linger longer in every spot she touched. One last graceful brush of his eyelashes, then her fingers limping along his scalp, and she dropped her hands.

"Okay Natsu, I'm finished."

Silence.

Lucy poked his head. "Natsu?"

Silence. But movement. He shifted slightly and lifted himself up. He turned towards the blonde. Lust in his eyes, hungry for more. Yet that would have to wait.

"Lucy." Natsu growled. "That was amazing, thank you." He slowly reached for her and hugged her gently.

Natsu couldn't hide the feeling anymore. He was in love, of fucking course, with the beautiful blonde that Mavis had bestowed upon him. She was perfect in every way. All he wanted to do was touch her, feel her, and make her say his name.

Lucy wanted to shy away but melted into the hug. "You're welcome Natsu." She smiled, never wanting the hug to end. Sadly, she felt cold when the dragon slayer let go.

Natsu smirked. Feeling bold, he proposed another idea. "Okay Luce, now it's your turn!" He switched spots with her and scrambled to get comfortable and made space in between his legs. He patted the spot, "Come sit."

Lucy felt her cheeks become hot again. Damnit! Just when she thought she won the sexy challenge, she was surely being defeated at a steady pace by Natsu Dragneel. Hesitantly, but anxiously, she crawled over to her partner. She turned around, and Natsu was looking at her backside.

This was happening again, but the victim was Lucy! It was all fine and dandy when she was massaging Natsu because even though she was close to Natsu, she was the one doing the touching. She knew she gave a damn good massage. But what about Natsu? He's all destructive. Does he have it deep down inside him to bring his sensual side out and be gentle? Lucy was tense enough massaging her partner, but now she was the one being massaged. It hit her. She was going to be touched by Natsu, in a more-than-friend way.

Usually friends could give each other massages. But not something like this where all the lights were off and candles burned brightly in the room. It was peaceful, and quiet. It was… Romantic.

Lucy became embarrassed again at the thought. Her and Natsu being romantic! What an odd thing! Although Lucy came to the realization that Natsu is only doing this to repay her. Not because he wanted to or anything. In fact, has Natsu ever given a massage to anybody? Nonetheless a girl? She was afraid but excited at the same time.

"Lucy, scoot closer to me." Natsu whispered. He placed his hands on her hips and gently guided her closer and closer and closer.

Natsu started massaging Lucy's shoulders. She was just as tense as him, maybe even more. He started softly, and gradually began kneading the knots out of her shoulders and upper back. Natsu became more captivated by Lucy's smell. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply. Savoring the scent that was filling his body. Natsu had always loved Lucy's scent but this time it was engulfing him, and he enjoyed every second of it.

Lucy moaned slightly. "Mm, this feels nice… Natsu…" Her words lagged behind. The pleasure that being sent through her body was heaven. Who knew Natsu could give such good massages?

Natsu smiled when Lucy moaned. He was pleasuring her. Natsu let his hands float down each side of Lucy's figure. Gliding and descending. He attached his fingers to her hips and harshly pulled her against him. Lucy gasped quietly, but returned back to her peaceful state when Natsu returned to kneading.

Lucy, unconsciously, leaned back on Natsu's chest and sighed deeply. Her head fell to Natsu's left shoulder. Natsu eyed Lucy's neck, creamy and white. A perfect place for a mark. He began massaging Lucy's thighs, pushing and squeezing the skin between his hands.

Natsu leaned down and brushed his lips against Lucy's neck, inhaling her scent once more. Natsus' hands returned to Lucy's arms. His fingers tapping across her skin. It was prickling to the touch. Natsu was molding his hands to fit in Lucy's hands. He massaged her knuckles, pressing on each one, rolling his thumb around them. He brought Lucy's hand to his face and he began to kiss each knuckle. He gave the same attention to Lucy's other hand afterwards.

Natsu gently placed his hands back on Lucy's hips. It felt so right. His hands seemed to fit perfectly on Lucy wherever he put them. He tilted Lucy's head more and more so her neck was completely exposed.

Lucy's mind was going crazy. All the things she was thinking at once, but never did she think to stop Natsu Dragneel. She was waiting for something like this to happen to her. Something like this to happen to her because of him. Lucy was expecting a nice massage, and she would've been grateful for something such as that, but in return she received so much more. She was enjoying every second of it. Lucy wasn't going to stop Natsu and if he did, she would make him continue.

Natsu's lips dragged across Lucy's neck, picking a spot to start. Natsu began kissing the top of her shoulder, working his way up to her neck. Planting light butterfly kisses here and there. His teeth scraped her skin ever so lightly, causing Lucy to flinch. Natsu smiled at that.

Natsu continued kissing her. Giving her pleasure. But of course Lucy was thinking again. She couldn't let him have all the fun! Oh no she could not! Lucy gently placed her hand on Natsu's thigh, causing Natsu to twitch, and stagger with his kisses. She shifted slightly to rub against his inner thigh and get more access with her other hand. She started rubbing Natsu's thigh, traveling upwards.

Natsu understood what was going on. Both of them understood. This is something they wanted. This is something they obviously wanted for a long time. Natsu slowed his kisses, and came to a halt. Lucy stopped teasing him with her hand. Everything was quiet, and even time seemed to stop.

Lucy turned toward Natsu, their noses almost touching. Natsu, shaking, lifted his hand and caressed Lucy's cheek. This was it, the big one, the move. He leaned in parting his lips slightly, and connected them with Lucy's. The electricity between them was one of a kind. Their lightning couldn't even compare to the mighty Laxus. It was far more intense than Laxus'.

Lucy moaned into the kiss and brought her hands and lightly placed them on Natsu's shoulders, soon having her hands encircle his neck. They parted, gasping for air. Nobody said anything. They just stared, wondering who would dare to continue. Natsu's eyes looked nowhere except into Lucy's and he knew, this is what he wanted.

With a flash, Natsu delved in to taste her lips again. This kiss being hungrier than the last ones were. Natsu wanted to feed off of Lucy, and she was going to let him. They shifted, and Natsu began devouring Lucy's neck and more. Natsu stopped to look at his beautiful prey below him. He was going to ravish her. But would she let him? She hasn't said no yet.

Natsu was kissing her all over. Her neck, chest, and shoulders were being attacked relentlessly by the almighty dragon. His head dipped lower, kissing in between her breasts, causing a moan from the blonde.

"Hnng, Natsu~!" She sighed. Natsu smirked.

"You smell… Yummy." Natsu declared.

Natsu dived down even lower, kissing her stomach and just below her belly button. He kissed lower, and lower, and lower-

"Wait." Lucy startled him. He pleaded in his brain that he hoped this wasn't her way of a joke.

"Yes~?" He rasped out seductively.

Lucy quivered. As much as she wanted to, she was a virgin. "I'm not ready for _that_ yet… But that doesn't mean we can't do other things…" Lucy mumbled. She was blushing again already. This stuff called love was way too embarrassing for her tastes!

Natsu felt relieved. His eyes became lustful and he smirked once more. "I can roll that way."

Natsu yanked her shorts off of her legs, and peeled her underwear from her body. Lucy instinctively shied away and tried to close her legs and hide her sacred spot with her hands. Natsu, being too swift for his own good, quickly retaliated by forcing her legs apart and removing her hands.

"Lucy, you're fucking gorgeous so don't hide this delicious dessert from me. Cause that's not very nice." Natsu stated bluntly.

Lucy averted her eyes and gave a pouting expression. Natsu chuckled at her facial expression. She was too cute, too good for him. Nevertheless, he would always cherish her. He wanted to experiment, see what Lucy liked.

He gave her a lick. Lucy shuddered, and emitted a moan. He liked what he heard. He gave her another lick, but dragged his tongue up and down her lips. He lightly kissed her clit, and then planted his mouth and sucked a tiny bit. Hearing another moan from Lucy, louder this time, he repeated, and added his teeth, nibbling just a bit on the nub.

"Hnng! N-Natsu~!" Lucy bucked her hips up and Natsu pinned her legs to the ground.

Natsu captivated her. He continued licking and sucking, and repeating. Moans were filling Lucy's apartment. Her mind was blank, and all she could feel was the pleasure that being given to her by the man she fortunately fell in love with. She was coming close.

"Natsu… I'm c-close…" Lucy whined. Natsu grinned.

Lucy's vision was filled with white as she felt Natsu give one last final lick to her nether regions. Her mind was fuzzy, her body was numb with pleasure. She shuddered again, coming off of her high. Lucy squeezed her legs together and rolled on her side. She was smiling. Natsu leaned over her, kissing her shoulder and neck again, and then kissing the corner of her mouth.

Lucy turned and attacked his lips. She was going to gain control now. There was no way she could lose this sexy challenge! Although she could've cared less at the moment, considering she was with Natsu. She pushed him up against the headboard and straddled him. Lucy grinded her hips onto Natsu's crotch. He groaned inwardly, damn it felt good to him.

Lucy broke contact with Natsu's lips and kissed his neck. Then his shoulder. Then his collarbone. Then his chest. Lucy opened his vest. She was making this man writhe with pleasure under her, just as he had done to her. Lucy stuck her tongue out and drug it along Natsu's hard chest, kissing everyone once and a while. She licked the hem of Natsu's shorts, causing his member to twitch ever so slightly.

Lucy removed the shorts, and peeked over the edge of Natsu's boxers. She'd seen a dick before, but she'd never been so close to one. She removed the boxers as well. Lucy looked at the monster before her. She giggled.

Natsu grimaced. Was she really going to make a tiny dick joke or something? "What's so funny?"

Lucy poked the dick. "Nothing Natsu! It's fine! It just… It looks like a big mushroom monster or something…"

Natsu jerked his hips upward at the sudden contact. "Hnng, yeah whatever Lucy…"

Lucy saw the reaction. She plastered a smirk on her face. "So Natsu… What do you want me to do?"

Natsus' eyes widened. Oh Mavis, she was going to kill him. "Lucy… Oh god, please, just touch it…"

Lucy already knew, but she loved seeing Natsu collapse. She kissed the tip of Natsu's cock. Natsu moaned. She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, causing another moan from Natsu, but louder this time. She was happy he liked what she was doing, although what man wouldn't? Lucy kissed all the way down to the base of the shaft. Then licked all the way back up. Natsu was emitting sexual sounds and Lucy was enjoying it. She was ready.

Lucy took a deep breath and took him in her mouth. Natsu groaned loudly at the pleasure that consumed him. Lucy began humming, which made Natsu jerk his hips even harder into Lucy's mouth. Bobbing up and down, Lucy repeated the process, swirling her tongue all around.

Natsu had had enough. He was close. "Luce, I'm gonna c-come."

Lucy prepared herself, and continued the licking and sucking. Finally Natsu growled loudly and climaxed. His eyes squeezed shut, and he hissed through the pleasure. Lucy felt the thick, hot, sticky liquid running down her throat, and she closed her eyes and swallowed. It was not pretty. It coated her mouth. She needed a glass of water. Mouthwash. Something!

Natsu opened his eyes and pulled Lucy close, he dipped her neck, and sank his fangs into her neck. Lucy screamed in pleasure. She always assumed something like this would hurt, but it didn't. In fact, it was almost as pleasurable as when he was licking her down below.

Natsu sucked and licked the blood that came flowing from the wound. Both of them panting, Lucy collapsed on top of Natsu. Their breathing slowed, and they were finally being able to rest. Natsu kissed Lucy once more before falling to a slumber.

* * *

"Natsu." Lucy groaned. "Natsu get up." She poked him several times. But to no avail.

"Dun wanna… Wanna be with Lushy…" His words were slurred.

Lucy went to leave to bed but a force pulled her back in, and next to a now awake dragon slayer. Spooning. This was perfect! Lucy blushed at the thought. She couldn't believe she was blushing that they were spooning when just hours before they practically had sex! Lucy still had some questions, and she wanted answers.

"Nastu?" Lucy whispered softly.

"Yes?" Natsu replied quickly.

"After this… Does this mean, we're um…? Ya know?" Lucy was unsure of herself. If Natsu said no, what would she do?

"Yep! You're my mate!" Natsu gave a tooty grin, even though Lucy couldn't see it, she could hear it in his voice.

She turned, stunned. "Wait, how do you know?"

Natsu smiled softly. "Well Lucy, I mean, you are the only girl I've ever liked, and I marked you! You're super pretty and so strong and ever since I met you my feelings for you have grown and grown. There's no way you can make them go away." Natsu pushed a piece of hair out of Lucy's face. "Lucy…" Natsu looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Lucy began tearing up. Natsu's eyes filled with worry. Did he make her cry? Why was she crying? Did he say something stupid again? Crap! Natsu never knew what girls were thinking! They were always too confusing! Too mysterious!

"Lucy! What's wrong?" Natsu was worried. "Did I make you cry?"

Lucy nodded. His heart sank.

"Only because I love you so much… And you just told me you love me. I'm sorry Natsu." Lucy smiled. Natsu wiped her tears with his thumb. "I love you too."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. He smiled again. "So Lucy, now that we're mates and all, wanna go on a date with me?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Of course she would! But she was still dreadfully exhausted. They didn't even have sex and she was so worn out. She was contemplating what would come in the future. "Of course Natsu. But not now. I'm tired still."

Natsu smirked. "I wore you out that much, huh? Just wait until you get the full experience. I'll have you scream my name so loud that the entire street will be able to hear you."

Lucy blushed. "S-shut up! Go to sleep baka!" She bumped him on the head.

Natsu winced, but laughed. "Hey Lucy?"

Lucy sighed. "What Natsu?"

Natsu leaned in and kissed her passionately. His lips lingered with fire. Natsu whispered. "I'm really glad I got a headache."

Lucy couldn't contain her blush. It spread to her entire face! She was with the man she loved and now he was being all romantic and sexual and hot and all these other things! She averted her eyes. "Y-yeah… Me too."

This love thing was DEFINITELY too embarrassing for her tastes.

* * *

**Hola my readers! I know I should be working on other things, like the billion other stories on my profile that I have yet to finish, but I couldn't stop thinking about this prompt! It was too cute to pass up! **

**This was also my one-shot for NaLu week. I totally couldn't do the daily prompts and I know THIS prompt is a day late! But, hey, it's the thought that counts!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Later my lovely squids ;D**


End file.
